


roses and rings

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff !, M/M, Valentine's Day, donghyuck is in med school, mark loves flowers, markhyuck have a dog, mentioned idol!jaehyun, mentioned jaemin - Freeform, mentioned johnny and taeyong, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: donghyuck didn't want to spend so much money on a few roses that would die, unlike his love for mark - which won't die.





	roses and rings

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this to heal the hearts of those i broke from the last markhyuck fic. i hope you enjoy this!! tried my best and i hope it came out decent at least.

valentine's day.

 _god_ did lee donghyuck dislike valentine's day. no, it wasn't because he was single. in fact, he was in a relationship of three years. but what he _did_ dislike about valentine's day, is the fact that the prices for everything had gone up so high donghyuck got a headache from staring at them. the second reason he disliked it was because, _“who is the world to tell me i get to love my boyfriend more today and spoil him?”_

lee donghyuck didn't believe in that. he believed in loving his boyfriend the most he can every single day and spoil him each chance he got. 

it sucked that he disliked valentine's day because his boyfriend _loved_ the day (and not just because his favorite idol, jung jaehyun, was born that day). 

another thing his boyfriend loved, were roses. they had a balcony full of pots he planted and took care of. oftentimes, donghyuck would come home from his internship at the hospital to a quiet home and he'd always find him tending his flowers. he loved that sight. the sight of his boyfriend sitting crisscross right beside the pots, humming to the familiar tune of a song by jung jaehyun, and delicate fingers touching the petals with that cute smile of his adorning his face. 

donghyuck liked to buy flowers for him whenever he passed by the flower shop. he liked to ask for ones that had to do with love and happiness because that is what he felt for the boy with a big smile and eyes that glowed when he'd see donghyuck with a bouquet of flowers or a single rose. he knew the meanings already, so that added onto the blush that spread from his neck to his cheeks. 

donghyuck would do absolutely anything and everything to see him smile. which is why he was upset each time valentine's day came round. the prices were _crazy_ at this time and he was merely a recent college graduate with an internship at a hospital that paid little. he didn't have the money to buy _everything_ he wanted get. donghyuck knew he'd have enough to buy a _few_ roses, but he wanted to go all out because he believed that the love of his life deserved better and so much more than just ‘a few.’ 

there was no doubt in lee donghyuck’s mind that mark lee was the love of his life. no doubt at all. he knew from the second he laid his eyes on him in high school during the time he had to attend gardening club for extra credits, that mark lee was the one. from shy glances to playful insults, from playful insults to shameless flirts, the two began dating halfway into second year in uni - despite donghyuck going to med school. 

it took them a while because although they flirted shamelessly and competed with each other on who can make the other more flustered, the two were bad at telling each other how they felt. all of donghyuck's confidence thrown out the window and mark’s bluntness disappearing into thin air. what pushed them to date, was an incident involving mark and a senior. the older was pushing himself onto mark and making him very visibly uncomfortable. 

donghyuck, who’d run into them and noticed, got so furious he punched the senior and with a, _“don't touch my boyfriend again or you'll get worse than a punch.”_ the two left and then began the awkwardness on their way to mark’s dorms. both of them thinking back to what donghyuck referred to mark as. _his boyfriend._ they ended up confessing at the exact same time. both of them saying “i like you” as soon as they reached mark’s door. 

lee donghyuck was madly in love with mark lee and it wasn't a secret. he was royally whipped. and after stressing over what to do for mark on valentine's day, even if he disliked the day, he at last thought of something. 

the two were freshly out of uni, donghyuck close to finishing off his internship before finally becoming a nurse and mark having his own internship at a more than decent paying publishing company. they have been dating for years, both of them having no single thought of breaking things off anytime soon. 

_so why not?_ donghyuck thought. they were both happy together and always talked about it. mark lee was such a romantic and absolutely loved being loved and giving love. 

both boys, in their own time, would often stare at the silver bands on their ring fingers; promise rings they got together a year into their relationship, with a smile on their faces. anyone could tell how in love with each other they were, even at a glance. 

_so why not?_ donghyuck thinks as he exits the hospital. he thinks as he heads into the jewelry store. as he stares at all the rings and chooses one that immediately reminded him of mark. 

_so why not propose to mark lee on a day of love?_

the two had talked about it before, the idea of getting married was something that made them both shy and look forward to even more each time it was brought up. getting married was something mark used to talk of so often back when they first met. he'd talk about marrying the one person who means the world to him and knows is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. (he also mentioned once about proposing on valentine's day which is what gave donghyuck the idea to propose that day.) 

donghyuck spent lots of his time thinking of what to say as well as getting together with their families and friends. it was mainly the parents who teared up as he gave them a talk about proposing to mark. everyone immediately began to give ideas and a place to propose. 

it took about a month to get everything done as well as the reservation at the really nice restaurant that had fairy lights and an indoor garden. a place mark has always gushed about and wanted to go to. both families came together to get the reservation, sending mark’s older brother, johnny, and donghyuck's older brother, taeyong, to make the said reservation. 

something was different, donghyuck thinks, as he looks into the eyes of both families. there's a glint in their eyes - almost mischievous - as they ushered him out the door. 

“hey mark,” donghyuck grins as he holds his phone up to his ear, “are you ready?” 

“yup! you know, it's kind of crazy to think you actually want to go out tonight,” mark giggles and donghyuck's chest flutters at the sound. 

“oh yeah?” 

mark humms, a sound of a bark in the background, “I know you don't like today so I hope you're really okay with this and not doing it just for me.” 

“but mark!” donghyuck dramatically exclaims, a squeak leaving mark’s mouth in surprise, “how could i _not_ treat my boyfriend on this wonderful night that he loves _so_ much?” 

mark blushes and stays quiet in embarrassment. donghyuck smiles in pride, he _loved_ to fluster him. 

“okay, i'm almost there baby, make sure you feed honey!” 

“i will, see you soon!” 

— 

now, the two were seated in one of the outdoor tables donghyuck had specifically asked their brothers to get because of mark’s love for plants. there were pots filled with many kinds of flowers and roses, all different colors. the fairy lights were around them in strings above. there was also a medium sized board on a pole with the words, _happy valentines day mark!_

when they had arrived, mark’s eyes were glowing as he stared at the restaurant in awe. he had practically ran to their table after seeing they were seated in the table right in the center of the garden. (donghyuck also got lots of kisses and the adorable sight of mark squealing when he found out he could plant some seeds and water the plants.) 

once settled in their seats, orders already sent to the kitchen and wine served, the two comfortably talked to each other with big smiles and warm hearts. mark had thanked donghyuck more times than he could count for bringing them there. 

after they finished eating, they both decided to walk around the garden, donghyuck listening with interest as mark spoke about the many flowers that were there and what they meant. 

“—one is also one of my favorites lately and-” mark looks at donghyuck, his words getting caught in his mouth when he sees the boy staring at him with a wide grin. 

“what?” mark questions shyly as heat begins to rise from his neck to his cheeks in embarrassment. 

donghyuck only shakes his head, turning to look up at the sky and he lets out a sigh, “nothing mark, i'm just so in love with you.” 

mark whines, hitting the boy's forearm, “shut up.” 

donghyuck laughs, looking back at the boy, “stop getting shy mark, i've told you this for the past two years already.” 

mark leans his head against donghyuck’s shoulder, gripping at the boys arm as they continued walking, “yeah but it still makes me feel all bubbly inside each time you say it.” 

“bubbly?” donghyuck questions with a smile, raising a brow. 

“shut up,” mark groans, once again hitting his boyfriend’s arm. 

“hey mark,” donghyuck stops, stepping in front of him, “you know you're the love of my life, right?” 

mark pouts, “stop,” he whines, “you're doing this on purpose right? stop teasing me already." 

donghyuck grins, “maybe i am, maybe i'm not. but really, you know that right?” 

mark nods, pout still on his lips but the fairy lights above them are exposing the blush dusting his cheeks. 

“and you also know, from the many times we spoke about it, that i want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

mark’s pout disappears and his expression is unreadable as he nods, “yes.” 

donghyuck raises his hand up to mark’s face, moving the few strands of hair in front if his eyes. 

“mark lee you are the most beautiful boy i’ve ever seen. no- don’t give me that look! _listen,_ I’m going to admit, I didn’t care about gardening club back in highschool, I was planning on bribing the club leader to let me skip and he not mark me absent - wait that was _before!_ don’t glare at me or else i’ll be obligated to kiss your cute fa- hey don’t hit me- ow! _anyways,_ as I was trying to say, meeting you really changed my view on it. I’ll even admit that i fancied you before the gardening club after seeing you give out flowers to the teachers on valentine’s day and explain to them why you thought the flower represented them. I was interested in the cute flower boy and after finding out you were club leader, I decided to go each day. meeting you changed my life for the better. You influenced me to keep working hard - if not, _harder_ \- to get into med school and you even became my best friend,” donghyuck’s voice cracks, tears brimming his eyes as he stared at the boy in front of him. 

“then i fell in love with you. I realized that when we graduated. seeing you so happy after we finished together...and when you broke down after finding out i was accepted to med school which meant we would be separated… i realized, _wow i love this guy._ I didn’t want to leave you, but we both knew my opportunity of being a nurse was too close for me to let go. you've supported me through so much and I’ll always be thankful for you. dating or not, you will always be my best friend. the thought of having you by my side for the rest of the time i’m here, it’s the only thing I could ever want. you are the best thing to have ever happened to me. I don’t regret meeting you, or staying in gardening class, or especially dating you. you're so important to me and you always will be, no matter what. today's you're favorite day but roses were expensive so instead, i got you this.” 

donghyuck lets go of their joined hands to put his hand in his pocket, taking out a white velvet box. Mark’s eyes are wide with slow tears going down his cheeks. donghyuck opens the box, taking out the ring and holding it up in between them, 

“mark lee, will you marry me?” 

his boyfriend stays quiet for a moment a hand over his mouth as he stared at the ring. donghyuck presses his lips together as he anxiously waited for an answer from the silent boy and when he was beginning to open his mouth to say something, mark begins to giggle into his hand. 

“what is it?” donghyuck quickly asks, his brows furrowing as he stared at his giggling boyfriend in confusion. 

mark calms down before digging into his own pocket, taking out an identical box to the on donghyuck had in his left hand. he opens the box, taking out a ring of his own and presenting it to donghyuck. it was also a silver band that had roots braided together to meet in the center where the flower was. the two rings held up between them were different kinds, donghyuck’s being a periwinkle and mark’s a purple lilac. 

the two looked at the rings before looking up at each other, the two bursting into giggles which then resulted in them crying while wrapping their arms around each other. 

“I told our families i was going to propose tonight, no wonder jaemin was giving me an evil smile,” mark chuckles as he sniffled. 

the two pull away from each other, smiling at eachother like fools in love, which they were. 

“I guess you know my answer?” mark smiles. 

donghyuck rolled his eyes, presenting the ring once more, “mark lee will you marry me?” 

mark puts his forth as well, “lee donghyuck will _you_ marry _me_?” 

“it'll always be a yes from me you dork,” donghyuck grins, “and if i had my own garden, i would put your tulips and my tulips together.” 

the grin dropped from mark’s face as he stared at donghyuck, “tell me you're joking. that was so _lame,_ google _exists_ for a reason! couldn't you have found a decent one at least?” 

donghyuck huffs, “i'll have you know that i _did_ get it off of google! I thought it was sweet!” 

mark sighs, shaking his head, “you're lucky i love you. and yes, you fool, i'll marry you even if you can't give me a decent flower pick up line.” 

“oh please,” donghyuck smirks, “who _wouldn't_ love me?” 

“honey doesn't,” mark smirks back, causing the boy to dramatically gasp (which let to him coughing.) 

"how _dare_ you mark lee!” 

“it's true!” 

donghyuck huffs, grabbing mark’s left hand and putting the ring into his ring finger. mark did the same when he was done and they stared at each other for a while. 

“i love you mark lee,” donghyuck whispers, “so much." 

“and i love _you,_ way more than you could ever love me,” mark grins. 

_“oh you wanna bet!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it?
> 
> periwinkle - everlasting love
> 
> purple lilac - first love
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
